A Love For Two
by Tamashii-chan
Summary: Ketara was sent six years into the future by her first love Tai. After meeting up with an old friend to help her find her family and falls in love with two people, will she ever go back to her homeland and love Tai again? Alviss X OC X Ginta
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Named Ketara

**Tamashii-chan**: I'm sorry the GX story I put up was deleted. It's because at the time I just had the character names up and didn't have the full story written, so deleted it. Well…

**Leon-kun**: Great! Now, thanks to we're never going to make our deadline!

**Dawn-chan**: Chill, Leon-kun, they didn't know.

**Tamashii-chan**: -.-+ (to herself) Thanks for interrupting.

**Amy-chan**: Besides, Kit-chan will help Tama-chan type it, won't ya Kit-chan?

**Kitty-chan**: …

**Amy-chan**: Earth to Kit-chan! Hello Kit-chan! Answer me!

**Kitty-chan**: Wait, what… … … yeah.

**-Group does an anime fall-**

**Tamashii-chan**: Never mind. I'm just deleting the story all together. By the time I get it up, Halloween will be over with.

Amy-chan: NOOO! -Cries in a corner- It's not fair! I wanted to read it! 

**Tamashii-chan**: Well, to make Amy feel better, I'm bringing over a story I wrote on Quizilla. It was Dawn-chan's idea.

**Dawn-chan**: He-he.

**Tamashii-chan**: Okay, now let's get started!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:**

**The Girl Named Ketara**

"This is it! I've found it!" A girl exclaimed. She had long, red hair that was went down to her waist. Her eyes were blue and they sparkled like the deep waters of the ocean. She wore a long sleeved, brown shirt with a yellow tang top over it and light blue jeans. She was inside a cave known as Lantern Cavern, home to the famous Guardian ÄRM, Porthos.

Porthos was an ancient Unusual ÄRM in the form of a dragon that could master six elements: water, fire, air, earth, darkness, and light. It was the strongest ÄRM known to man before Phantom ruled with Babbo. The Guardian ÄRM was laying on a rock hundreds of feet above her head with spiral stairs leading up to it.

"If I get this ÄRM, maybe I would have a chance at beating Phantom in a duel," the girl said. She ran up the spiral case with her long, red hair blowing in the wind behind her. Ten minutes passed before she finally reached the top of the cavern.

Porthos was in the form of a necklace with a Chinese dragon at the end of it. The girl stared at the ÄRM, trying to decide if it was safe to lift up the ÄRM or not. If she did decide to pick it up, would a Guardian ÄRM come and attack her? Well, if a Guardian did attack, she decided she'd try to defend herself with her Weapon ÄRM, Pyro Saber, and if she got hurt, she'd heal herself with her Holy ÄRM, Aero Angel. She had it all figured out.

Cautiously, the girl lifted up the necklace and placed a rock with equal weight in Porthos's place. She held her breath for about five seconds, until she decided she could walk away.

_This is too easy_, she thought to herself. _There should have been some kind of trap waiting for me. Porthos is one of the strongest ÄRM in MÄR for goodness sake! You'd think that..._

As soon as the girl walked away, the stairs under her collapsed. She felt the stone crumble under her feet and let out a scream. She pulled on a string from her backpack, and a parachute opened from the inside. The girl gently landed on the ground, slipped the backpack off her shoulder, and ran as fast as she could down the corridor.

Before she could reach the exit, a huge lion-like creature blocked the exit and released a spine-chilling roar. It towered over her at about thirty feet in the air. The Guardian ÄRM bared its teeth at her and growled.

_I knew this was too easy... _

"Pyro Saber!" the girl called out. The bracelet-like ÄRM lit up, and she held in her right hand a three-foot long sword. Flames danced around the sword and her right arm as she stared into the cold, brown eyes of the Guardian ÄRM. A smirk appeared on her face, and she closed her eyes.

"Take this!" the girl yelled. She jumped into the air and attacked the Guardian ÄRM in front of her with one single slash. As she landed on the ground, she stared up at the Guardian ÄRM with wide eyes.

_There's not one scratch on it! This is going to be a little harder than I thought..._

Before she could get out of the way, the Guardian ÄRM lifted up its paw and slashed her from her right arm to her left hip. The girl let out a shriek of pain and fell backward ten feet. Blood dripped down her right shoulder and her stomach. She didn't have a lot of energy left, so she couldn't heal herself with her Holy ÄRM Aero Angel. The room started to spin, as her vision became blurry.

_So, this is how it ends... I guess that Porthos was never... meant to leave this cave. Hopefully, someone will come along... and avenge my sister's death for me... _

The girl lifted up her left arm and grabbed the necklace around her neck. She smiled at the thought of it and thought of the day she first put it on. As she lay on the ground, a bright light flashed in front of her eyes, and she saw a familiar dark shape in front of her.

"Tai?" she mumbled and fell into unconsciousness.

- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Slowly, the girl sat up, blinking her gray-blue eyes. Her red hair was wrapped up in a small ponytail that only reached the bottom of her shoulders. Her blue eyes still remained their icy blue color, and she was wearing the same outfit as the one she wore going in the cave.

"Ketara, wake up! Today's the day!" another girl yelled running into her bedroom. She was a lot younger than Ketara, only about ten or eleven. Her hair was short and tied up into stubby, pink pigtails. She had a white shirt on with a green skirt and light green eyes. The young girl jumped on Ketara's bed and tackled her.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Ketara sighed, "and I got something for you!"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," the young girl chanted, "let me see, let me see, let me see!"

"Happy Birthday, Rose," Ketara said pulling out a box with gold wrapping paper and a blue string around the box out from under her bed. Rose excitedly untied the string and shredded the paper to pieces. When she opened the box, there was a gold necklace with a heart tied on it. Inscribed on the heart was the words 'Best lil' sister'. There was another necklace just like it, but this one said 'Proud big sister'.

Rose looked up at Ketara with her sparkling green eyes and cried, "Oh, Ketara, it's so pretty! Thank you so much!" She tied it around her neck and admired herself in Ketara's bedroom mirror.

"Hey, what's all the noise?" a boy asked.

Rose looked at him, jumped into his arms and yelled, "Look at the pretty necklace Ketara got me, Tai!"

"I see," Tai said smiling. He looked over at Ketara. Ketara swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Tai continued, "Why don't you go out and show your mom and dad."

"Okay," Rose cooed rushing out the door yelling, "Mommy, Daddy, look what Ketara got me!"

Tai laughed to himself and turned to Ketara, "She seems to like it."

"Yeah," Ketara agreed, "Thanks for the extra money."

"No problem. What are neighbors for?"

"I'll pay you back, someday."

"Don't worry about it. It was for Rose."

Ketara looked up into the eyes of the young man in front of her. They were a soft, brown color that sparkled in the sunlight. His spiky black-blue hair was matted down to his head, probably because he just got a shower. He wore a black shirt that fit tightly on his torso and complimented his muscular arms. He wore a dark blue pair of baggy jeans with a brown belt that surrounded his waist. Ketara looked at him, as if she couldn't look away. Something about him made her feel... different.

Ketara asked, "Hey, Tai, what... what do you think of me?"

"Well, I think you're a wonderful big sister."

"No, no, I mean... as a friend."

"I... uh... well, you're smart, beautiful, sweet..."

"What was that last one?"

"Sweet?"

"No, no, before that."

"Oh... beautiful?"

"Yeah, that, you really think I'm beautiful?"

"More than beautiful."

Ketara looked at Tai for the longest time. She stared into his soft, brown eyes and finally realized that she felt a little more than friendship.

Tai continued, "There's something I want to give you..." He pulled out a gray box and showed it to her. As he opened it, he asked, "Ketara, will you marry me?"

Ketara was speechless. She didn't expect Tai to ask her a question this important this soon in her life. She shut the box and smiled.

"I'm not ready for that type of commitment yet, Tai," she said. He frowned and looked away from her eyes with a disappointed expression. Ketara knelt down to his level, put her hand on his shoulders and continued, "But if you'll wait a few years, I'll be more than happy to be Mrs. Korosaki."

"I'll wait until the end of time if I have to," he replied smiling.

- - - END FLASHBACK - - -

_Where... where am I? Am... am I alive? Why am I here? _

Ketara sat up inside a tent. She was only wearing her light blue jeans and bandages that wrapped around her torso and her right arm. She looked over on the side of the blanket she was laying on and saw her yellow tang top and her brown, long-sleeved shirt folded nicely next to her.

_Did someone save me? How long have I been sleeping? _

Ketara took off the bandages on her arms to reveal her wounds had turned into scars on her arms. It looked like only minor damage was still there, but she wasn't sure yet. Ketara wrapped her bandages back up so they looked like before and put on her two shirts. As she crawled out of the tent, she noticed there was no one around. All she saw was a stream a few yards away from her and a campfire that was put out.

"So, you're finally awake," a voice behind her said, "I thought you left us."

Ketara turned around to see a boy with long, golden hair and blue eyes. He smiled and walked closer to you.

"Who are you?" Ketara growled ready to call upon your Pyro Saber.

"My name," he questioned, "Don't you think it's a little rude to ask someone their name before telling them your own?"

Ketara gazed at the boy trying to decide whether to trust him or not. She finally made up her mind and answered, "My name is Ketara."

"Ketara," he repeated to himself, "A lovely name for a beautiful young woman."

"Excuse me," Ketara scoffed, "You've still failed to tell me your name. And you said I was being rude?"

"Oh, I'm Nanashi."

"Don't you want me to know your name, or are you just playing with my head?"

"What?"

"You said your name is 'Nameless'. Don't you want me to know your name?"

"No, it's not that. My actual name is Nanashi. I don't know my real name."

"Oh, you're _name_ is Nanashi."

"Yeah..." he answered with a sweat-drop on his forehead, "Do you get it now?"

"I think... but why am I here?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here with me!" Nanashi picked up her hands and put them in his. Ketara sweat-dropped as he touched her hands and she looked at him strange. Nanashi leaned in to kiss her, but something hit him on the head before he could get the chance to kiss her.

"Nanashi, stop scaring her! Leave the poor girl alone!" A girl with pink hair scolded him. Nanashi held the spot on his head where she hit him as a big bump formed on his head. She looked at Ketara and said sweetly, "I apologize for his bad behavior. He can't control himself."

"You didn't have to hit me that hard," Nanashi complained with anime tears running down his cheeks.

"Who are you?" Ketara asked.

"I'm Dorothy," she answered, "Unfortunately, I'm stuck with this idiot right here. I'm sure he's already introduced himself."

"Why are you stuck with him? Are you siblings?" You snickered.

"Not exactly," Dorothy answered.

"Oh, so you're boyfriend and girlfriend," You replied.

"EWW!" Dorothy shrieked, "Not with that pervert!"

"I wish," Nanashi mumbled to himself. Dorothy hit him again and formed a second anime bump on top of his head. Anime tears streamed his cheeks again and he mumbled, "Why must you hit so hard?"

"Okay, I give up. How do you two know each other?" Ketara asked.

"We're both on Team MÄR," she answered. Ketara gazed at Dorothy confusedly.

"What's Team MÄR?" Ketara asked.

Dorothy looked at Ketara strange and asked, "Are you serious? Did you just wake up from a coma or something?!"

"No," Ketara replied. Dorothy looked at her again, but this time she had a confused look on _her_ face.

"How old are you, kid?"

"I'm seventeen, why?"

"Seventeen!" Nanashi yelled. "It's like we were made for each other!"

"What are you talking about? You're _way_ too old for her! Will you quit being a pervert!" Dorothy yelled going to hit Nanashi again, but he jumped out of the way.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" he cried. Ketara looked over to her right and noticed that Lantern Cavern wasn't very far away.

"Did you guys save me from that Guardian ÄRM back there?" Ketara asked.

"Actually, I did," a voice said behind her. You looked behind her to see someone familiar to you.

"It was you!" she cried ready to pounce on the person behind her.

-End chapter 1-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tamashii-chan**: Okay, not the most interesting chapter, but it's funny in my opinion.

**Amy-chan**: I forgot about this story. You haven't written it on Quizilla in like… … … forever!

**Dawn-chan**: Well, she does have a lot of other stuff to do.

**Kitty-chan**: Yeah, Marching Band and Chorus take up a lot of her schedule.

**Leon-kun**: Well, if she wouldn't do so much stuff at once, she'd have more time to write and stuff like that.

**-group stares evilly at Leon-**

**Leon-kun**: What? What did I do? Answer me, dammit!

**Tamashii-chan**: Aaaaaaaaaanywho, please review this and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

**Tamashii-chan**: Yeah, two chapters out on the same day! I'm actually sticking with this one!

Leon-kun: It's about time. 

**Tamashii-chan**: But, you know what I don't get, this is **Fan**fic (**Keyword: FAN**) .net , but you still need a disclaimer. I'm a fan, not a creator! Which means **I DIDN'T CREATE IT!!! **DUH! That's why there's no Disclaimer.

**Amy-chan**: Yeah, I never thought of that before.

**Tamashii-chan**: Anyways, enjoy my next chapter!

**Chapter 2:**

**An Old Friend**

"Alviss!" Ketara yelled.

Alviss looked at Ketara with a kind face and smiled. She jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, and hugged him.

"So, it _was_ you I rescued in the cave," he replied.

"Why does he always get the pretty girls?" Nanashi complained.

"Don't make me hit you again!" Dorothy threatened. Nanashi covered his head and moved over a few inches.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Ketara cried. She got off of Alviss and allowed him to get up. "Last time I saw you, you were just able to reach the top of the cookie jar..." She looked at the young boy from head to toe, "Wow, did you have a growth spurt."

"I guess I did," he replied, his voice now changing into a confused tone, but you still look the same

"I know," Ketara replied with a disappointed voice, "Alviss, how many years has it been since I last saw you?"

"About six, on Rose's birthday," he replied.

"That's just what I feared," Ketara whispered to herself. She ran over to the stream and looked at her reflection. She still had the same face that she did six years ago, but her hair was a lot longer than it used to be.

"He really did send me into the future..." Ketara whispered.

"Are you okay?" Alviss asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "I'm going back home."

Before Alviss could say anything to her, Ketara heard a strange new voice behind her.

"She's all right!" it called out. Ketara turned around to see three strange people running towards her. One boy was looking at her with hearts in his eyes and had weird, black hair. The girl was young looking and dressed in mostly shades of pink. The other boy had long blonde hair and was holding a figure that Ketara recognized.

"Babbo," she growled. Her fists clenched up and she ran full speed towards the boy and Babbo.

"I'll kill you both!" Ketara yelled out.

"Ketara, wait!" Alviss yelled, but she was too blind in her own fury to notice.

The boy with the golden hair asked, "Why? What did I do to you?"

Before he could reason with Ketara, she lifted up her right arm and yelled, "Pyro Saber!" The sword-like ÄRM appeared in her right hand and she lunged towards the boy with the blonde hair. She slashed at his chest, but he jumped out of the way easily dodging her attack. She tried going from his right shoulder to his left thigh, but he quickly dodged that swing as well. Then she aimed for his left shoulder to his right thigh and then for his left leg, and finally hit him. The sword tore his sleeveless shirt from his left shoulder down to his right thigh, his pants at his knee down to his foot, and burned his skin. The boy fell backwards and let out a scream of pain. When he tried to get up, he winced in pain and clutched his chest where he was burned.

"Ginta, are you all right?" Babbo asked. He turned his attention to Ketara and asked, "What's your problem, young lady?"

"SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE NEXT, BABBO!!!" Ketara yelled.

Alviss grabbed her arms and held on to her with all his strength. She kicked and squirmed to get out of his grip, but he held on relentlessly.

Ketara screamed at him, "ALVISS, LET ME GO! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO MY FAMILY?"

"I know, but these guys are on our side, I promise. His name is Ginta Toramizu. He's from a different world. He's the leader of Team MÄR I trust him completely," Alviss grunted as he held Ketara back. She stopped squirming in Alviss's arms and relaxed. He hesitated, deciding whether to let her go or not, but he finally decided to release her.

She looked at the two people Ginta was with and said, "I'm sorry for my behavior. My name is Ketara."

"I'm Snow," she replied smiling.

"I'm Jack," the other boy cooed, "and you're beautiful."

Ketara giggled and said, "Aren't you precious. I'm out of your league, kid, sorry." She walked back towards Nanashi and Dorothy as Jack stood with broken hearts above his head and anime tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's not fair," he mumbled to himself.

"So, what's her story?" Babbo asked.

"Phantom destroyed the town she once lived in six years ago," Alviss replied staring at her. "There were no survivors. Anyone in that town was either made a chess piece or was killed mercilessly."

Jack helped Ginta up to his feet. He put his right arm under Ginta's left shoulder and helped Ginta support himself down the hill. Snow followed behind them and Alviss followed behind her.

Alviss thought to himself, _I can't believe Ketara was sent six years into the future, but who did it and why? Maybe I should keep these questions to myself until she's calmed down. I'm sure she's still trying to soak all this in..._

"I'm going back to my hometown. I want to see if there are any remains of my family left behind," Ketara told the team.

"You're not going alone," Jack scolded, "It's too dangerous to go by yourself."

"He's right," Nanashi answered. "You could get ambushed by rare ÄRM hunters."

"Why, is that Pyro Saber ÄRM she has rare?" Ginta asked.

"No, but the one I got from Lantern Cavern is," she said pulling out Porthos. The whole team stared at the ÄRM in shocked, except for Ginta who just stared at it.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Are you dumb or... oh yeah, you're from a different world," Ketara explained, "Porthos is an ancient Unusual ÄRM in the form of a dragon that can master six elements: water, fire, air, earth, darkness, and light. It was the strongest ÄRM known to the country of MÄR before Phantom ruled with Babbo. With this ÄRM, I plan on challenging Phantom in a duel and avenging my family."

Alviss replied, "Even with Porthos, I don't trust you alone in MÄR. A lot of things have happened since you left. If you're going back to Arthen, (are-thin) I'm going with."

"Count me in too," Nanashi chimed-in.

"I'll go," Jack added.

"Me too," Snow chirped.

"Well, I guess I have no choice," Dorothy said shrugging her shoulders, "Everyone else is going."

"But I didn't say anything yet," Ginta interjected.

"I know, but you're going to go anyway, aren't you?" Dorothy snickered.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then I'm going. Besides, I'm going only because you are. I don't want to, but if Gin-tan's going, then I'm going too." She glomped him and he squirmed under her weight.

"Oww, oww, oww, oww, oww!" he cried in pain pushing Dorothy away from him. He gasped for breath and held the spots that Ketara injured. Ketara stared at him with sympathetic eyes and felt ashamed for injuring him so much.

_If only I knew he wasn't with Phantom earlier, none of this would have happened..._ she thought to herself.

Ginta looked into Ketara's eyes. He could tell she felt bad about what she did. He said quickly, "You didn't hurt me that bad, Ketara." He slipped himself off of Jack's shoulder and stood on his own two feet. "See, I'm better already." He smiled at her and took a step forward. "On to Arth... oww!" Ginta fell onto his hands and knees gasping for breath.

"Ginta," Snow called out in surprise, "are you okay!" Ginta stayed on his hands and knees wincing in pain. Snow knelt down beside him and looked at him, worried about his burns.

"It's just a scratch," he replied, "I'll be fine."

"Here, I can help," Ketara said. She lifted up her left hand and showed a ring-like ÄRM with wings and a halo on it. "Aero Angel," she called out.

The ring-like ÄRM glowed on her finger and transformed into a clear, transparent angel. It stretched, yawned, and blinked its eyes as curiously looked around. Ginta turned around, lay down on the ground and stared at the ÄRM in amazement.

"Help him," you ordered it kindly. The ÄRM nodded its head and flew over to Ginta. It got inches away from his face and giggled as Ginta started to blush.

"Oh," it sighed in a high voice as it looked at his wounds. It looked up at his face with sorrow in its eyes and looked back at the wounds. "Okay," it squeaked as a bright aura surrounded its body. It touched Ginta in the spots he was burned in and they healed instantly. The ÄRM smiled and kissed Ginta on the cheek.

"All better!" it said again in its high childish voice. It giggled happily, proud of its achievement and flew back inside the ring. Ketara smiled at her ring.

"What was that?" Ginta asked curiously.

"Aero Angel is a Holy ÄRM that heals any damage done by most ÄRM," Ketara explained, "It can heal the simplest cuts like a scraped knee or a blister, or it could save a person seconds away from death."

"Can we get this over with?" Dorothy complained, "I'm getting bored."

"All right, Arthen, here we come," Jack shouted happily. Ketara smiled to herself and looked at the sky.

_This is going to be one hell of a trip... _

-End chapter 2-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tamashii-chan**: Well, I think that's enough for today. Please tell me what you think by reviewing.

**-Group nods heads and walks away-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Worst News for Ketara

**Tamashii-chan**: Yay! Chapter 3. Now, this wasn't published on my quizilla account yet, but it will soon. You could say this is a sneak preview for everyone here at Fanfic.

**Kitty-chan**: Well, I'm not surprised it's not on your quizilla account yet. You haven't been on it for a few weeks now!

**Dawn-chan**: Will you guys give it a rest already! Poor Tama-chan has no time for herself anymore.

**Leon-kun**: I still say she should quit everything. Her band teacher wasn't even in school and she had to go to rehearsal anyways last night. Now, that's ridiculous.

**Amy-chan**: HI! I just wanted to say something!

**Leon-kun**: -sweatdropps- AHEM, as I was saying-

**Tamashii-chan**: Enjoy the chapter!

**Leon-kun**: Why do I even bother showing up?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:**

**The Worst News Ever for Ketara**

Ketara led the way with Alviss beside her, Ginta, Snow, Jack, and Babbo behind them, and Nanashi and Dorothy in the back. Ketara looked over at Alviss with curiosity in her eyes and stared at the strange markings on his arms. She decided to keep it to herself, since she didn't want to be too nosy. Right now, she was just thankful to be with a familiar face.

"Hey, Alviss," she asked, "What have you been doing in the past six years?"

He looked at Ketara with his gentle, blue eyes and replied, "Training to make myself stronger. Like you, I also want to defeat Phantom. I've kinda got a score to settle with him."

"Oh," Ketara mumbled and went back to walking. She looked back to Babbo with untrustworthy eyes and caught his eye. He stared back at you, and you quickly turned away, trying to hide your hate for him. No, she quickly realized; she was hiding her hate for Phantom and the way he used Babbo to kill millions of innocent eyes.

Suddenly, there was a rustle behind Ketara. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to the right. Her eyes focused in the distant meadow, but there was nothing there.

"Something wrong, Ketara?" Alviss asked walking up to her.

"Did you hear that?" Ketara asked curiously. There was another soft whisper, but this time, it sounded deeper and some of the words were more distinct.

It said, "Come… sing for me."

Alviss's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, I heard it too."

"What's wrong Ketara?" Snow asked, followed by Ginta, Jack, and Babbo.

"Shhh," Ketara and Alviss whispered at once. All six of them listened to the strange whispers.

It spoke again, "Come forth… do your best work yet… come sing for me Dem-"

"What are you guys doing?" Dorothy grumbled, "We're-"

"SHHH," All six of them whispered. Dorothy and Nanashi strained their ears to listen to what was going on. A soft, soothing sound came from a distant forest in the horizon.

"Is that…" Jack questioned, "singing?"

"It sounds like it," Nanashi answered.

"It's kinda… pretty," Ginta said dreamily.

Ketara focused on the song playing in the distance. It sounded so familiar, like a song she used to hear when she was a child, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. As Ketara was focusing on the music, she noticed Alviss walking forward.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked him.

Alviss didn't answer her. He kept moving forward and didn't even turn to look at her. Ketara's cheeks ran red, and she clenched her fists.

She continued, "Hey, I'm talking to you…" Ketara cut herself off as she stared into Alviss's eyes. His irises were a deep, blood colored red that bled into his pupils creating a blend of dark red and black.

Ketara recognized the condition right away. It was the doing of a ghost ÄRM, named Demon Siren. This ÄRM emitted an entrancing noise that lured young men unwillingly into a trance and made them do whatever the ÄRM holder wanted as long as the ÄRM kept singing. The same ÄRM was used by her first love, Tai.

"Wait... Tai?" she questioned.

Ketara thought to herself, _Could Tai have survived against Phantom's attack? If he did, why didn't he find me? Maybe he's here right now for me!_

"TAI!" Ketara cried out. She darted off in the direction of the noise, ignoring Snow and Dorothy's cries of frustration. This ARM was pretty rare, so she knew she had a good chance of finding Tai. She turned around the first tree in the forest and bumped into something on the other side.

It was hard and cold, as if metallic. Ketara opened her eyes to see a man operating the Demon Siren. He wore a silver mask and had a metal covered right arm. He looked down at her; his icy brown eyes explored you thoroughly. His right hand, which was not covered in metal, reached out and grabbed her right hand.

"Hey, let go!" Ketara cried out. She tried to pull her hand away, but the man would not release her. He raised his right arm and pulled Ketara off the ground. Ketara cried out in pain and tried to kick away from the man in front of her.

"You're Ketara Ihara, correct," the man growled. "Phantom's been expecting you."

"Me! Why me?" Ketara growled.

"You woe him something," the man replied. "You're loyalty."

"Loyalty? Loyalty! Why would I be loyal to him?" Ketara hissed. A light emitted from her side and she held pyro saber in her free hand. With one quick slash, she cut his torso on the right side, making him instantly drop her.

The man said through clenched teeth, "So, you wanna play rough, do ya? So be it!" He pulled out a bracelet ÄRM from his pocket and it transformed into a sword purely made of water.

_That was one of Tai's ÄRMs too!_ Ketara thought to herself. _Maybe this guy really is Tai, only under Phantom's control._

"Tai, it's me!" Ketara shouted, "Ketara, you're best friend!"

"Tai," the man questioned, "My name is Kyoichi Kayama from Marous (mare-us), but Tai does sound familiar. Was he from Arthen?"

"Yes, you know him?" Ketara asked hopefully

"Tai Korosaki, am I correct? Spiky blackish-blue hair? Light brown eyes? A scar across his left eye?"

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Ketara shouted joyfully.

"Yeah, I remember him. I just joined the Chess Pieces when we invaded that town to add a few members. I remember he helped you escape."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank god! Thank you so much!"

For a moment, there was some silence between the two. Ketara's smile turned into an impatient frown.

"So, you gonna tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely positively su-"

"TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Phantom... he... he killed him."

Ketara felt her heart sink. Her eyes became cloudy with pain, and she fell to her hands and knees breathing heavily. Tears streaked her cheeks, and her hands dug into the soft soil beneath her.

"No," she choked out, "not Tai!"

Kyoichi sighed and rolled his eyes. He knelt beside her and said, "Stop crying. You look ridiculous." But, Ketara continued to sob miserably. Kyoichi's eyes changed into soft, sympathetic pools of brown. He put his hand on her shoulder and continued, "Well, at least he died nobly, and besides, you still have the memories of him."

Ketara's hands dug into the ground. Her face became red and her eyes narrowed. She reached over to Pyro Saber with her right hand and stood up.

"I'll kill you all!" she yelled through her clenched teeth. Kyoichi retracted Demon Siren back inside the ring and jumped backwards out of the way of Ketara's reckless swing of her Pyro Saber. Ketara continued to swing blindly at him, not even pausing to let him catch his footing. Finally Kyoichi disappeared into thin air, leaving Ketara panting alone in the meadow.

Ketara, through her blind anger, threw Pyro Saber a good thirty feet and pounded her fists on the ground.

"Stupid, stupid Tai!" Ketara yelled. She pounded her right fist on the ground two times and closed her eyes tight. Tears stained her cheeks and her face was read with frustration. Ketara looked over at Pyro Saber lying silently on the ground. She held out her right hand and watched the sword fly into her palm. Gripping the sword tightly in her hand, she raised it up to her neck.

_If I can't be with Tai anymore, there's no reason for me to live. At least when I'm dead, I'll be with him_, she thought to herself.

Ketara closed her eyes and touched the edge of her blade to the left side of her neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tamashii-chan**: Ooooh, cliffhanger!!! I do this to my friend Becky-chan all the time. She hates me for it.

**Leon-kun**: I wonder why.

**Tamashii-chan**: Anyways, I might get the forth chapter out tonight, but don't count on it. It will probably be more like tomorrow… ish.

**Kitty-chan**: She means that it could be anywhere from today to Monday.

**Tamashii-chan**: Yeah, what she said. Starting this chapter, I'm gonna leave little previews for the next chapter. Here it is:

**- - - Next time on: A Love for Two - - -**

Ketara finds out that she has a guardian angel with her and Team MÄR. While watching the stars with Alviss, she realizes that there is a little more than a four-year friendship. Will Ketara develop feeling for our young hero, or will she remain faithful to Tai even though he's dead?


End file.
